


Bad Guys

by write_light



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_light/pseuds/write_light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for spnwriterlounge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bad Guys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for spnwriterlounge.

Every time. Every time it ended the same.

When John and Dean quarreled while heading back from Stanford minus the one person they both needed, it was the thing John said that killed the conversation dead for 350 desolate miles.

When Lilith first heard that Azazel's plan required her death, it was the entirely expected response of a yellow-eyed bastard pulling rank, rank he didn't merit.

When he made the first of many attempts to mend fences with Rufus, and once more when Rufus lay silent forever, JW Blue Label seeping down through the dirt to where they'd left him to rest, Bobby tried saying it.

When Sam saw Dean beaten and bloody against the Impala in Stull cemetery, he wanted to say it but he couldn't, because, really and truly, he wasn't sure. And then far back in his head, he heard Lucifer whispering it.

Every time, it ended the same:

 _"I'm not the bad guy."_


End file.
